La Historia de los mortales
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: "Por qué mueren? ¿Por qué las guerras?"... eran las preguntas de una pequeña niña, entonces, ¿qué diran nuestras naciones? Esperen, ¿Prusia?


_Hola gente, traigo este fic dedicado a todas las personas y al mundo (¿?), y sé que se preguntaran el porqué. Bueno, sucede que estuve viendo videos, y varios de Hetalia, al igual que leyendo historias, las cuales me dieron un poco de dolor leerlas, ya que por querer poder, nos cegamos, olvidando realmente nuestro propósito o el hecho de querer realizar acciones que cambian al mundo, ocasionando guerras, destruyendo y dividiéndonos… ok, me afectaron los videos, pero no me dejaran mentir, es cierto todo… Además, el fic de mi onee-san Vismur me dio también parte de mi inspiración._

_Y como saben, Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen… los videos me afectaron, lo cual esta ocasión no diré ninguna frase mía (¿?). Otra cosa, esto no tiene que ver con historia… un poco sí, pero en realidad no, ni tampoco espero ofender a nadie._

_El titulo del fic está basado del video "La Historia de los mortales", y parte del fic también. Disfruten la lectura._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- La Historia de los mortales **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

-_¿P-por qué duele? Hic ¿Dónde estoy?... Hic_-lloraba en una esquina una pequeña niña de ocho años. Abrazaba sus piernas, y sollozaba; no hacía caso de su alrededor, sólo quería saber… -_¿Por qué mueren? … Hic_

No a lo lejos, se oían risas, peleas, chistes… parecían juegos de niños pequeños, aunque los causantes no lo eran.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Soy el mejor Iggy!

-¡No te rías tonto! Sólo por comer cinco hamburguesas no eres un héroe- se quejo el inglés.

-Jajaja, déjalo Anglaterra, es un niño.

-¡No lo soy Francia!- hizo un puchero el americano.

-Dejen de pelear- se oyó la voz del alemán- Prosigamos con la junta.

Todas las naciones caminaban por el pasillo del edificio donde esta vez era la junta. Seguían en sus pequeñas peleas, riéndose u haciendo otras cosas. Pero aun así, pasaban sin observar que en una esquina, una pequeña sollozaba. Nadie notaba esto, hasta que…

-Hola pequeña niña, ¿Por qué lloras?- se acerco España, dándole una sonrisa para que confiara en el.

-_Hic ¿P-porque muere la gente?_- soltó sin más la pequeña, con lagrimas en los ojos- _¡¿Por qué hay guerras? ¡¿Por qué no hacen nada?_- lloro aun más fuerte la niña, abrazándose al español.

-…- esas preguntas le cayeron como agua fría. ¿Por qué una niña de su edad preguntaba esas cosas? Dejó a un lado su interrogación, y la abrazó -Tranquila– la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a la sala. Tal vez se podría distraer y dejaría de llorar.

Al llegar a la sala, todos ya estaban sentados y solo faltaba él. Cuando entró con la niña en brazos, y está llorando, no falto las murmuraciones y las miradas de interrogación, pero esta vez, su falta de lectura a la atmosfera le ayudo.

-Discúlpenme, pero esta linda niña estaba llorando en el pasillo- Sonrió y señalo con una pequeña mirada a la niña en sus brazos.

-¡Idiota bastardo! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a la niña?- Ese era Romano. Se levanto y tomo a la pequeña ahora -¿Te ha hecho algo el idiota español?- pregunto el italiano, sorprendiendo a todos por el trato hacia la niña. El había sido subordinado del español, y sabia que él no le haría nada, pero no estaba seguro, ya que era amigo de un par de pervertidos, y en especial del francés. La pequeña negó, aun sollozando.

-No digas eso Romano- fingía llorar el español.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Y así era como empezaba de nuevo la pequeña guerra que se hacía en la sala.

-_Hic…No peleen_- Esas bajas, pero auditivas palabras fueron lo que ceso a la riña entre las naciones.

Todos callaron, mirando a la pequeña que volvía a llorar. Estaban avergonzados, ¿acaso nunca estarían en paz un rato?

-N-no llores… Maledizione- murmuro el italiano sureño.

-Dinos pequeña, ¿qué ocurre?- sin darse cuenta todos, Prusia estaba en la sala.

-H-hermano, ¿Quién te dejo entrar?- pregunto confuso Alemania.

-Ven aquí- tomo a la pequeña de los brazos de un shokeado Romano. La presencia de prusiano ese día no era común, ya que siempre desaparecía por unos días, volviendo después. Y ese día era uno de esos.-Dime– le sonrió a la pequeña niña, la cual aun sollozaba.

-_¡En sus espaldas cargan la oscuridad envuelta en muerte¡ !Y las vidas restantes en sus manos!_- dijo al fin la niña. Todos abrieron los ojos, pensando en si esta niña sabía lo que eran aquellas palabras. Algunos agacharon la mirada, recordando las varias vidas que habían acabado en sus manos, mientras que otros como Estados Unidos o Rusia iban a protestar, pero fue Prusia quien hablo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo serio, sin rastro alguno de su normal personalidad. La llevo al centro de la sala, sentándola en la mesa. Los demás países tomaron asiento, mirándose serios, o bajando la mirada. –Somos países, es nuestro destino.

-_Hic, ¡Sólo derraman sangre por poder!_- cada palabra que decía, las llenaba con mucha tristeza y dolor. Estados Unidos iba a protestar, pero Gilbert lo callo.

-¡Por una vez, guarda silencio Alfred!- dijo sin voltearlo a ver, ya que su mirada seguía en los ojos llorosos de la niña. Este callo, y solo se limito a observar. –Sabes, la destrucción que obtiene la vida de cada persona no es por nosotros, ni por nadie. Pero si cargamos con ello cada día. Es nuestra hora cero… la hora que odiamos; es el final y principio de todo- tomo el rostro de la niña, pero esta solo lo desvió.

Todos miraban, oían y prestaban atención a esta conversación. Nadie se metería, pero si era necesario, hablarían.

-_Hic, hic… _-coloco una mano en su pecho, aun sin entender algunas cosas –¡_Siempre lloro al recordar la sangre que alguna vez era de las personas que amaba! A-aun… todavía… esto perfora mi corazón. La oscuridad se oculta en la puesta del sol, y temo ver todo eso._

-El atardecer siempre se va, pero sabemos que veremos la luz de nuevo en la mañana- le limpio un poco las lágrimas -Ten en cuenta que sabemos de las cosas que hemos realizado, y en mí… sé lo que eh hecho y de lo que no merezco perdón, pero sabes: estando aquí, te aseguro que nadie está esperando pelear. ¿Cierto chicos?- Por primera vez, desde que había ingresado a la sala, Gilbert le sonrió a todos.

-E-eso… ¡Eso es cierto, ve~!- hablo Italia, sonriéndole a la niña y acercándose.- Buscamos el bienestar de la gente, tratando de que las guerras no vuelvan- le revolvió el cabello.

-Mi tonto hermano tiene razón- se acerco Romano a los otros dos países. -Así que deja de pensar que solo derramamos sangre; nuestros pecados están grabados en nuestra piel, y no los olvidaremos, pero tú, ¡olvida y sonríe, ya que la vida sigue y tú la seguirás viviendo! Las personas que te aman seguro querrán eso –le sonrió-

-_Pero… _- agacho su mirada -_¿Y aquellos que perdieron su vida?_

-…- Se levanto Francia, sonriéndole, pero no su típica sonrisa coqueta, sino una dulce –Son héroes. Muchos de ellos no son mencionados… eran gente que murieron salvando a sus amados, sin siquiera tocar la sangre, sonreían por un mundo mejor, por su gente… por su patria -Inglaterra bajo la mirada, ya que lo que hablaba el francés era por esa chica… por esa guerrera… por Jeanne- Ninguno quiso derramar sangre, pero lo hicieron; y los otros… Muchos tenían ambiciones, y su muerte fue su fracaso. Y aunque la gente de ahora los considere héroes, en mi opinión y para mí, no lo son. No toda la gente que muere es buena, así que piénsalo mejor.

-Siempre que hay guerras, hay héroes…- todos dirigieron su mirada al prusiano- …Espero que sean los últimos héroes…– le sonrió enormemente, y los demás, entendieron el mensaje. Cada uno fue levantándose de su lugar, y se acercaron a la niña; ya no lloraba, pero aun tenía algunas lágrimas en las mejillas.

-_Luchando entre sí, odiándose mutuamente, ¿continuara el derramamiento de sangre?_

-El mundo de guerras continúa día y noche- ese era Rusia –pero… nadie se da cuenta de algo, ¿contra qué debemos luchar ahora, da? Pensemos mejor entonces, ¿Qué debemos proteger? ¿Qué buscamos? Y eso nos llevara a una lucha, pero una en donde no derramaremos sangre, ni llevaremos vidas en nuestras manos- Alfred se acerco al lado del ruso y le sonrió.

-¡Buscamos la paz! Puede que haya rencores del pasado, y aun no nos llevemos bien, pero no queremos volver a ver esos ríos rojos ¿Qué debemos transmitir? Confianza ¿Cuál es la naturaleza humana? Poder, gloria, éxito… muerte, sangre. Por eso, tratamos de que nuestros líderes lo vean, y llegar a algo mejor.

-Antes su naturaleza era la nuestra, pero con lo que hemos vivido, hemos aprendido lo egoísta que fuimos. El daño que hemos hecho, y lo que aun vemos. No te preocupes, tú vive tu vida, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de hacer que la vivas feliz- el inglés la abrazo, transmitiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

-_Yo… ahora lo entiendo_- se levanto de un salto, sonriéndoles. Borrando el rostro de tristeza que había tenido.

-Eso es bueno- el prusiano le sonrió, y tomo su mano- ¿Te llevo a casa?- la pequeña asintió. –Kesesese~, la llevare a su casa. ¡West! Volveré en dos días- y salió, dejando a varias naciones sin entender su cambio de ex nación seria, a su misma personalidad egocéntrica.

Varias naciones respiraron, pero había una sola palabra en común: La paz es lo mejor.

-Jajajaja –reía animado el americano.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?- pregunto el inglés por la actitud del rubio.

-Jajaja. Lo que sucede Iggy, es que tuvo que llegar una niña para que entendamos que lo que ahora buscamos es lo mismo: Paz.

Todos dieron la razón, solo era una cosa, una simple palabra, pero difícil de conseguir.

-Listo, debemos continuar la junta- hablo Alemania, tranquilo y calmado.

-Ve~, Alemania, ¿comeremos pasta?

Y ahí va de nuevo. Las mismas peleas, las mismas bromas, los mismos juegos, pero entre todo eso, había un mismo objetivo, dejar las guerras en el olvido y que sólo existiera la paz; puede que aun peleen por territorios, por las ideas, por cualquier cosa, pero todos querían un mundo mejor para niños como esa pequeña, y si lo querían que lo fuera, comenzarían en encontrar algo en contra del calentamiento global y la contaminación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-********

-_Gil, ¿hasta dónde se extiende el cielo?_- pregunto la pequeña, tomada de la mano de Prusia y mirando al cielo.

-Quien sabe –suspiró, pero le sonrió- Pero quiero creer que ahí espera un mundo de paz.

-_Jejeje, eso espero_- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, y luego hablo Prusia, sonriente.

-¿Qué lio metiste hoy, Ángel?- se detuvo Prusia, abrazando a la niña.

-_¿En serio? Solo quería visitarte y ver si han cambiado las naciones_- le sonrió con inocencia.

-Kesesese, lo sé.

Cada año, Gilbert iba a Polonia, pero no le decía al chico amante del rosa. Ahí se encontraba una vieja tumba de una niña, a la que había prometido el día de su muerte visitarla, y nunca olvidarla. Cuando Gilbert llego a Polonia, vio a esa niña; se le hacía conocida, y la siguió. Se sorprendió que al seguirla, era Ángel, esa pequeña a la que no olvidaba, pero aun mas se sorprendió cuando vio que entro a la conferencia, por lo que su entro a la sala. Normalmente hablaría de cómo es que Prusia volviera a ser un país, pero esta vez solo buscaba una cosa… solamente la buscaba, a ella…

-¿Vamos a casa?

-_Sí. Gil, quiero saber cómo te ha ido._

-Claro pequeña, pero tú me dirás como está el viejo Fritz.

-_Claro_

_¿Aun puedes recordar? Sosteniendo una estrella igual a ti._

_Siempre puedo sentirte a mi lado._

_Aun no hemos dicho "adiós", ya que nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Bajo este cielo, estaremos juntos._

_¡Por siempre!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Neko:** Bueno, que les pareció ^w^. Sé que al principio soné muy dramática, pero es para llamar la atención –cara inocente y tierna (¿?)-  
><strong>Prusia:<strong> ¿En serio? ¬¬  
><strong>Neko:<strong> No se, es opinión de los lectores –inocente-  
><strong>Prusia:<strong> Bueno. Lo mejor es que me lo dedicaste todo a mí, kesesesese  
><strong>Neko:<strong> Si esos dices, jeje._

_Vismur onee-san me pregunto si tengo alguna solución para lograr un mundo tranquilo, y la verdad, no la tengo. Sucede que todos tenemos una visión del mundo diferente, y no puedo decidir o que otras personas decidan esa solución, el cambio lo realizamos todos, no una o dos personas, sino todas. Así que como digo, la solución la tiene cada uno, realizando algunas cosas, que aunque sean pequeñas, ayudan; como yo, busco paz primero logrando una solución a la contaminación y al calentamiento global, y ya después veré que hago con lo demás, jeje. Bueno, hasta aquí es todo._

_Dejen sus review y opinión del fic, maple~_

_Pd: ¿Los personajes estaban muy OC? Oo?_


End file.
